


The days end 1

by Sweet_memes



Series: The days end series [1]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: 2am thought, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Kidnapping at some point?, Mom Gwen, Sad?, To add on as chapters go on, author can’t spell, but ANGST, dadvid, how do you tag?, later on though, theres fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_memes/pseuds/Sweet_memes
Summary: Max gets left and knocks on David’s door,Gwen is his fiancé all I got just read it..
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: The days end series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629415
Kudos: 8





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to switch POV a lot...Sorry I just do it like that,Comments and suggestions are welcome and also if I do someting wrong then please tell me.  
> Triggers if you need them:  
> Child neglect   
> Child abandonment

David’s POV:  
I was laying down next to my fiancé Gwen,Life is good I have a nice home and I have a fiancé that loves me.I closed my eyes not a care in the world it was nice.Then a knock came from my front door,I sat up.”Who could that be at this time of the morning?”Even if I was counfused I still got up careful not to wake up Gwen because she is not a morning person at all.Beofre I even get to the door more knocks come.I quickly but quietly rush to the door looking through the peep hole and I saw nothing but I still opened the door.”Hello?”I call out looking left to right.”Down here..” I look down and saw a kid but boy did they look rough..”Oh geez..Uh where are your parents little buddy?” I look around trying to see or find any adults who might’ve left this kid out on a cold day like this.”Isn’t it obvious dumb ass.They left and your house was the closest so I came here.”I was taken aback by this kids language.”Laynguage there,And what do you mean?”He shrugged.”I was left here.Like they shoved me out of the car and drove away.”I take in a hard swallow.”Ok...Well why don’t you come inside it’s cold out there?”He looked around and peaked inside the door.”Your not some pervert right? Some weird kid fucket Becasue if you are what the hell is wrong with you.”He moved back and away from me looking uncomfortable.”OH hevans no! I of course don’t do that!”I was alarmed by this why would he think I would do such a disquieting thing?!.”Ok but try anything and I’ll kick your ass.”I nod and let him inside.”One moment please,The living room is down there and the restroom is down the hall to the left.”He nods and moves to the living room.”Ok,Lets hope Gwen isn’t mad being woken up today like most days..”I run down the hall.

Max POV:  
Let’s see.I don’t know the guys name or anything all I know is that I’m in his house,I feel like I shouldn’t have came inside but it was cold outside and the sweater I have on wasn’t cutting it.I reach inside my pocket and pull out the only thing in life I could always count on.A bear,Now if your like ‘Why a bear?’.It brings me comfort and it makes me happy ok,He’s been here with me since I was like 1.I got up and did what I did best I looked around and made sure to take in everything,Finding nothing blackmail worthy I sat back down and waited.I heard shuffling and I look up to see a women and the same guy.”This is Gwen and I’m David!”I nod and Gwen nudges David.”Oh! Uh what’s your name?”I shrug.”It’s max.”This time they nod.”Do you want a drink? I have juice,Milk,Tea,Water we have a lot.” Do they have coffee though.”I want coffee you have any of that?”The guy named David looked at Gwen or I think that’s her name in all honesty I didn’t pay attention at all.They excused themselves and walked into the kitchen,Just get the coffee and maybe some rest and then I will fucking leave.  
Gwen POV:  
When I woke up this morning I didn’t expect to wake up to news that David had found some kid outside.Definalltly not the news I wanted to be woken up to but here we are standing in the kitchen David making a small cup of coffee while I look for something simple to make for breakfast.”So you just found him or what?”David turned to me.”He knocked on our door so I opened it and saw him...”A slight pause.”He said that his parents..”I motioned for him to go on.”Left him Gwen! Kicked Him out of the car and Drove away!”I took a slight step back the kitchen and the living room were separated by a wall so to look into the living room you have to take a step back.He was staring blankly at the wall and looked bad.”David we can’t fucking take care of a kid! You can’t even manage yourself well enough how are we going to manage with a kid.”David shrugged and grabbed the sugar and creamer.”Do you think we should be giving coffee to a kid,I don’t know Gwen kids tend to get hyper and with coffee..”I shrug and grab the mug.”If he gets hyper just let him outside.”I walk towards him and sit down next to him getting a small flinch.”Here,How many sugars and creamers do you want?”He shrugs and just takes the mug downing the almost boiling thing down in a gulp.”Wait don’t do that you’ll get burned!”David tried to get the mug while I just sorta took in the way he looked now while I work In the therapy type field it’s hard to tell what the hell happened.”Thanks for the coffee I guess,Do you have like a room I could maybe I don’t know sleep in.Im tired as hell.”David nods and leads him away to a small room by the staircase.He soon comes And sits by me.”I don’t know what to do Gwen,He said he was going to leave..But Wr can’t let him just go!”I nod and picked up my phone.”right now is not the time to play a game Gwen!” He looks over to my screen.”What does that mean?”He pintes to a small article.”It means that technically with the right connections,Wr could take care of this kid until we know what the hell is going on.”He looks at me.”What?”I sign.”David,We are going to find out what’s going on but first we need to make sure the kids safe..”The way his parents left him was all to familiar and now I need to do the same thing they did for me all those years ago.I look at my wallet on the table.”Well,This is going to be one hell of a ride.”With a budget and 3 of us there was going to be slight changes but we can manage especially with the money we have saved.If life was a type of hell before with David’s energy,We have a kid in the house now.So that’s like times 2 energy I wonder how this is going to play out.


	2. HELLO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to drop the book and what have j been up to?

Hello,If anyone is wondering no I did not,nor do I have a plan on dropping the book.Lately I haven’t been in the right mind zone,Recently I’ve hurt my wrist in a self inflicted incident,it’s doing better by the way.Just brushing.I don’t have a plan for this book much so if anyone wants to give me suggestions that would be greatly appreciated! The next chapter should come soon,though I got a new phone and my dumbass self forget to put my notes in my google docs so all 591 notes from summers and summers of writing and coming up with theory's are gone and I want to cry-

Sorry.Anyways,So be ready for the next chapter once I remember how to write! Goodbye for now~💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Ok thank you for reading comments are always welcome and make me feel nice,Ok..Ok bye..  
> 💜💜💜😔✌️


End file.
